Indigo Maidens and their Knight
by Maxaro
Summary: 4-part smutty one-shot collection about Jaune and the lovely girls of team NDGO. Co-written with The Loneliest of All, as usual.
1. Nebula: Long distance

**Maxaro: Yes, me and Lonely are continuing our odd trend of having Jaune hook up with new characters and only basing their personalities on the few minutes _we've (*cough*Ihavenoplansonwatchingseason3*cough*_ ) seen of them.**

 **Lonely: In all honesty, NDGO literally showed no real personality so... We're just coming up with our own shit here. I have Neb~ so I was basically in charge of how she acted this time around, and I also have Octavia~. So by process of elimination, you can make determinations on who Max has!**

 **Maxaro: Unknowingly, while we wrote this chapter, we both wanted her to act... "two-toned". We wanted Neb to act back and forth in a way. If it seems like she has bipolar disorder well... it's because we wrote her to have it.**

 **Lonely: Honestly, it was a weird, but beneficial coincidence that we both thought of that. But I think it fits her, and it's always nice to put things like that on characters, it adds depth. So hopefully we didn't do it completely fucking wrong, and we don't get any people who actually have Bipolar Disorder coming up to our inboxes and telling us "nicely" that we did a horrible job and should kill ourselves. Because we all know the internet loves to use that one. The only reason she doesn't go full on into sadness and depression is because Jaune makes her happy. Which I know is not how it works, but sue me, we didn't want any angst in our smutty fic...**

 **Maxaro: Thanks to the order of the letters in the name NDGO I'm pretty sure you all can guess who's next. Hope you all enjoy!**

Nebula stared into the small screen of her scroll, at nothing, at Jaune's face, at the background, at everything. A small smile on her face as Jaune talked on and on about his day. She visualized his actions and his friends' actions in her head as he told the story. Every word was sinking in, and yet she was truly hearing none.

There was an Impersonalization to communication over the scroll. Whether it was talking, video chatting, or texting. But she didn't mind that, they got on fine without being close to one another. Winter was still fighting on and soon it would be her birthday. Jaune would be able to visit her, having the perfect excuse. Then they would be together again. They would be able to do things without the miles between them.

She liked just listening to him sometimes, not saying anything, not even really listening at all in a way. She liked letting Jaune's words weave a tale in her mind, letting her see what happened or what he did rather than just hearing him talking about it. She called it 'Dream-weaving', and Jaune was actually the first person she had ever met that didn't tease her about it in some way. Just how it worked or even how she discovered how to do it she had no idea, but with Jaune she almost always did it, it made not being able to see him in person more bearable in a way.

"-and then Nora used my shield to vault up and completely smash the Ursa's face in! It was wicked!" She could see it before her for a moment, how the Ursa's head exploded in an explosion of gore, but her eyes refocused on something on her scroll. Jaune's goofy and excited smile. Her favorite smile of his.

That smile was on his lips the moment they met for the first time. And when he confessed to her. It wasn't a normal confession by any means, but it was definitely something special. He had been so excited to get it all out, his feelings, and seeing her so willing to accept and return said feelings seemed to make him so happy he could explode. Of course, having him explode would have probably ruined the moment, if she thought about (which she didn't because who thought about their boyfriend exploding, honestly?).

"That sounds amazing, Jaune!" She replied joyously, every bit as enthusiastic as she sounded. She loved hearing the stories of his battles, of his life, it brought them closer in her mind. Every single word, every syllable of those words forged a bond deeper than friendship, deeper than blood.

She always liked to reply every now and then, to show that she was indeed listening, and Jaune always loved hearing her voice, or so he had told her, so it worked out in the end. She was not a very talkative person.

"Neb," started Jaune slowly. He always took on the same tone of voice when he was about to get affectionate.

Nebula stayed silent, listening intently to what he was going to say. Any affection from Jaune, be it over scroll or in person, always made her heart soar, so she never wanted to miss a single part of what he was about to say.

"I... I miss you. A lot. Every day I wake up with you not by my side is torture, but, at the same time, every day that passes let's me know that I'm getting closer to seeing you again... I love you, and I want to show it to you in person..." the smile never left his face, and Nebula could feel a comforting warmth spread throughout her body, as well as immense longing for hugging Jaune close to her and show him how much she loved him too.

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the camera of her scroll, unfortunately the most affectionate physical thing she could do at the moment. "I love and miss you too, Jaune..."

There was only silence for the next few moments. They just stared at each other longingly, both of them knowing that there wasn't a single thing they could do to be closer to one another.

"Jaune, I sometimes wonder... why is it that you wear that onesie of yours?" Jaune blinked, not being used to her starting conversation, or having a topic to bring up really. A lot of conversations with Nebula were quiet, one sided, and pretty relaxed. Which he had grown used to, and even learned to enjoy.

"I uh, well it's kind of silly, and pretty ridiculous. And a long story. My sisters kind of bought it for me as a going away gift... whether to embarrass me or bring me comfort I have no idea, but it's surprisingly comfortable." Nebula's expression remained spaced out.

"I see. Jaune, you know how I've been having trouble sleeping...?"

"Yeah, I remember you bringing it up sometime." Jaune recalled almost every word she had ever said to him. Every opportunity he got to hear her voice was instantly ingrained into his mind.

"I'm thinking about getting one myself... but, until then, can you help me...?" A sultry smile made its way over Nebula's soft lips and Jaune could feel his cheeks warm up slightly. He knew what she meant, they had tried it before, but he wanted to hear her say it with that special tone of hers.

"Help you how, _Galaxy~_?"

"M-must I really say it?" There wasn't any real hesitancy in her voice, but her embarrassment was real. She disliked saying these things out loud where people could potentially hear her, and the pleasure she knew Jaune gained from hearing the words made them even dirtier in her mind.

"Yes. If you want my help, you need to tell me what to do in order to give it." Jaune's voice was soft, and low, but commanding in all the right ways. She imagined in her mind having him closer, having him be right next to her. All the ways his fingertips would caress her.

Not that she really knew that feeling, she was a virgin after all, and they had only started doing these things about a month after they started into their relationship; meaning they had only done things over the scroll. They weren't really good at it and there was room for improvement, but it served its purpose, and her terribly strong imagination filled in the gaps.

"J-Jaune... c-can you..." Nebula's voice was shaky, both from obvious desire and embarrassment, and she threw a few hasty looks over her shoulder to make sure that her dorm room door was still locked tight and the time displayed on the clock on the wall hadn't magically jumped forward to the point where her teammates would be back anytime soon, "Can you... t-touch yourself along with me..." Jaune's mischievous smile sent tingles throughout her body, especially in her lower half.

"Touch myself how, exactly~?"

 _'This is so lewd... why do you have get me so excited...?'_

"M-ma... Masturbate with me!" She spat out. Jaune smile turned soft, reassuring. She could see him turn his head in the direction of his dorm's door, and when he turned back to her he nodded his head. He somewhat nervously propped the camera up with some pillows and laughed when it fell multiple times. After a few tries he managed to set it up perfectly, and Nebula blushed at the look in his eyes.

"So, uh... how we gonna do this today?" He asked. She paused a bit, clearly thinking about just that.

"I don't know. Maybe I should... take off my shirt first?" Nebula wasn't exactly made up. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. Really, she was just wearing what she usually wore while lounging around the dorm building for maximum comfort. Of course maximum comfort meant nothing _fancy_...

"I would love that." Jaune said softly. "You're so beautiful."

She couldn't suppress the blush that made it's way onto her cheeks. She knew, of course, that her team was infamous for all members being beautiful girls and people saying that she was beautiful or gorgeous or the like was nothing knew, but Jaune saying it felt more... _real_. He had seen all of her, at one point or another, he knew more about her than anyone other than her team did. His words meant something to her. Jaune expressing that he thought she was beautiful didn't just mean he thought her body was perfect, he meant _she_ , as a person, was beautiful in his eyes. Her hands gripped the sides of her shirt and she slowly pulled it up, revealing her plain black bra, but in her minds eye it was Jaune's strong hands that undressed her. She could feel his eyes roam over her bare skin and it made her almost shudder, even if it was over the scroll.

"N-now it's your turn..." she mumbled quietly, toying with the hem of her shorts.

Jaune sat up straight and pulled his shirt up, and time slowed down for Nebula as her breath got caught in her throat. She never really understood the wonder and amazingness of abs until she had seen Jaune's. Her heart beat faster, and she bit her lips at the beautiful sight on her screen. That body, that beautifully tight, hot, lean, muscle-y body was hers. And she had plans for it whenever they could be next to one another.

"Keeping up with your training I see?" She smirked, feeling a lot less embarrassed now that her shirt was off. Jaune however, seemed to get almost all of her excess embarrassment, if the red on his cheeks was of any indication. He was self conscious, she knew, about everything. His body was included in that, but she did nothing but compliment him on his physique. He didn't really know how to take it.

"Yeah... Pyrrha's working me hard as ever and I can't say it hasn't given results. Could... could you let your hair down too...? I love how pretty it looks on you..." the first thing Jaune planned on doing as soon as they could meet in person, after kissing her senseless and finally telling her how much he loved her face to face of course, was to run his fingers through her hair. It looked so nice and soft, especially when she grew it out slightly, like now. He longed to be able to hold his Galaxy in his arms, to feel her soft skin underneath his palms, to kiss every part of her, to worship her...

Nebula let out a quiet giggle at the tent beginning to sprout in Jaune's pants. She didn't know what was so special about her hair, it wasn't nearly as well managed as Dew's or Octavia's, but if Jaune wanted her to let it down…

She reached up behind her head and pulled out the scrunchie holding her ponytail up after fiddling around with it for a short second, and her hair fell free in a mess on her head. She quickly fixed it with her hand. Jaune looked absolutely enraptured by the sight of it. A small, tingling, warmth began to spread throughout her body.

"Like what you see?" She couldn't help but giggle again as the cliché line left her mouth, but all Jaune could do was nod and shift to get comfortable with his now very obvious erection. "You'll like this more..." she reached behind her, and with a few small hand movements unclipped her bra; letting it fall to her lap.

Jaune was looking over every inch of her bare chest through his screen, she could feel his gaze somehow. The warmth was spreading faster. She was not the biggest girl, but she definitely had sizable 'assets.' She was just so glad that Jaune loved them.

She let one of her hands wander up her chest, gently cupping her right breast. She wasn't overly sensitive, but the erotic tension of the moment, and the fact that she imagined it was Jaune's hands instead of her own, made Nebula release a low coo of pleasure. She massaged her breast, her forest green eyes never leaving Jaune's own cobalt ones, and she could tell he enjoyed the show. She smiled at him with half lidded eyes, able to clearly see the outline of his erection through his pants, as her free hand started tugging on her shorts. Slowly, painfully so, she pulled her shorts further and further down her thighs, but she still kept the sight of her panties hidden by lifting her legs and using her calves as cover.

"It feels as if you're a little overdressed, Jaune... why don't you remedy that~..." when things heated up it was almost always she who took control. It was as if she became a different person, but Jaune still loved it and her. It was often he who started it by teasing her or such, but he would gladly surrender control to his Galaxy when it became apparent they were going to have some _fun_.

Jaune wordlessly obeyed her wishes, shifting and pulling his pants off completely. She could see his erection clearly through his boxers and the sight turned her on. Just knowing that it was her who had made him hard. It was the sight of her breasts. The sound of her voice. "My my, it seems someone a little bit excited~" she teased.

It was always like this, it was always slow moving. They never rushed it, really. Nebula cast out a line, and she used herself as bait to pull Jaune closer to an ending. An ending that neither really wanted to pass as fast as they could. They did everything in their power to slow it down.

Nebula winked and licked her lips, groping her breasts a bit more and letting out a ragged breath as she gently ran her hands over her nipples. No matter how little the pleasure she received from the act, she imagined Jaune's mouth latching onto her right breast, sucking and licking and biting. She imagined his tongue running over her skin, and she moaned. "Jaune... You can- ah, start..."

Jaune silently obeyed her, massaging his erection through his boxers, he too imagining it wasn't himself doing the touching but the inconceivably gorgeous girl on the scroll in front of him. _Her_ hands gripping his cock, nuzzling it with that perfect face of hers, kissing it with her soft lips. He refrained from going any further before getting Nebula's permission though. She decided the pace, so until she deemed it was the time for it he would merely touch himself through his underwear.

Nebula watched as a tiny wet spot appeared on the front of Jaune's boxers and she let her tongue slip out of her mouth as she imagined finally tasting him, tasting his seed.

She reached a hand down and rubbed herself through her panties slowly. She continued playing with her left breast with her left hand as she rubbed, feeling a small wet spot form through her panties. She hummed in pleasure and shook as goosebumps flooded across her skin. She started panting and shifted so that her legs were open facing the scroll, giving Jaune a good view of everything she was doing to herself. What she was imagining he was doing to her.

"Neb, you look so hot with your legs open like that..." she blushed, and subconsciously spread them even more. She dragged her left hand down and slowly put the edges of her fingers under the hem of her panties, pulling them up and down like she was contemplating on just what she wanted to do next.

She pulled her panties down slightly, still keeping herself fully out of his view.

"If you want to see me... let me see you at the same time..." not pulling down her panties and rubbing her soaked core was one of the toughest things Nebula had ever done. She wanted oh so badly to cum, her body was on fire, but she wanted Jaune to do it along with her, to make the connection closer. When they did it at the same time she felt as if Jaune's ghost was hovering over her, possessing her limbs to make the pleasure so much sweeter. Her breath was ragged, but she was still smiling widely as Jaune grabbed the sides of his own underwear. "On three..." she whispered. "One..."

"Two..." Jaune continued, his hands almost shaking. There was no screen in his mind, no distance separating them. Nebula, his Galaxy, was sitting a mere inch away from him in his mind, he could practically smell her excitement, or at least he imagined he could.

"Three..."

In a blur they threw their underwear off, and looked at what the other had to offer with lust in both of their eyes. Jaune's fully erect cock looked oh so tempting to Nebula. She knew if she were there with him, there was nothing that could stop her from taking it in her mouth and sucking him dry. She herself was spread wide, allowing Jaune and unstinted view of her soaking wet pussy, looking so absolutely delicious. He felt pretty much the same as her. He would eat her out for hours if she wanted him to.

She licked her lips and put two fingers down to her pussy, winking at Jaune as she used them to spread herself open. "I'm so hot, Jaune... I'm so wet..." she slowly inserted one finger and gasped quietly as she pulled it out. "I want you inside me so badly... Touch yourself for me, I want to watch you."

Jaune heeded her Words without hesitation, like he always did, bringing his hand to his shaft, stroking it up and down. Nebula grinned at the sight, fighting back the urge to close her eyes from the pleasure _Jaune's_ finger inside her brought. She moaned loudly and Jaune joined her with a moan of his own as _Nebula's_ hands increased their pace on his member. _Jaune_ slowly pulled out _his_ finger from her and moved it to pull back the hood covering her clit, playing with the sensitive Little nub and bringing mewls of joyous pleasure from Nebula's throat, while _Nebula_ rubbed his head with _her_ thumb.

"Oh Jaune~..." Nebula moaned out.

"N-Nebula~..." Jaune groaned too, making her feel a tingle as he used her full name.

 _Jaune's_ other hand had returned to massage her breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between _his_ fingers.

Nebula pulled her hand up and stuck her fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking all of her juices off before putting it back down again. _Jaune_ increased _his_ pace and started fingering her even faster. _His_ fingers going in and out faster and faster every single minute as _Nebula_ increased _her_ pace on Jaune's shaft as well, jacking him off faster and faster.

"O-o-o-h Jaune! I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Cum for me my precious Galaxy!" Nebula wasn't too terribly sensitive at all, but the thought of Jaune doing all these things too her was always too much, and she ended up cumming more than once every session.

"Jaune~!" She called out, bucking her hips up slightly as her body was rocked by an orgasm. _Jaune's_ fingers didn't stop until she was completely done. Jaune loved watching her cum, it was one of his favorite things. Hearing her call out his name in pleasure made him even harder, and his cock throbbed in _her_ hand.

"More! I want you to cum with me~!" Nebula screamed as she added a third finger, though in her mind it was Jaune's cock. _He_ was fucking her hard and she knew she wasn't far off from a second orgasm before she had even come down from her first. Her mouth had lolled open long ago and a stream of drool was flowing out the side of her mouth as her tongue hung out of it.

 _Nebula's mouth_ had replaced _her_ hand and _she_ was bobbing up and down on Jaune's shaft, faster and faster, and him cumming was not far off. "Together, Galaxy!" He groaned as he was mere moments from going over the edge.

Nebula only barely registered the words, but she could tell they wouldn't be able to cum at the exact same time like they wanted. _Jaune_ was fucking her too fast for her to hold out. She was going to cum before him.

Her body squirmed as her moans and gasps reached a fever pitch. Each and every plunge that _Jaune_ made into her was like a thousand little deaths. Each pleasurable second that this went on for drew her closer and closer to the inevitable end, and finally her body dropped off the edge it had been teetering on for a while now.

"Jaune~!" She came with a cry. She didn't stop- _Jaune_ didn't stop until her entire body had calmed, and her head lolled back. She took a deep breath and pulled her fingers out. She held them up to her eyes and giggled, noticing how her cum stranded between her fingers, and shone in the light. Knowing Jaune had yet to cum, she decided to give him a show and stuck her fingers in her mouth again, savoring the flavor of her juices.

The sight of his Galaxy licking her fingers as her hips still shook from her orgasm forced Jaune over the edge as well, his hands- _Nebula's mouth's_ movement forcing a final groan from his throat as he too orgasmed, his white seed covering his sheets as his cock spasmed. He didn't need to see her face to know his Galaxy was loving the sight, her muffled squeal made that clear. He took a few grateful breaths before his eyes met Nebula's again, a dumb grin making its way across his face. Until they met in person again this was the most intimate they could get, but if just masturbating together felt this good actually having sex would probably break both of their minds.

"I know," Jaune started, "That we usually do this more than once... but I think if we want to be dressed and not in a… _compromising position_ when our teams get back we might have to stop early." Nebula's smile turned into a playful pout.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but that doesn't make it any less sucky... I miss you so much... just two weeks left though."

"Yeah... I love you, Nebula. And I'll show you just how much the moment we meet."

"I love you too, Jaune."


	2. Dew: Love beneath warm water

**Maxaro and Lonely: We would like to apologize prematurely for how disgustingly sappy and romantic, to us, this chapter gets at the end. Please read with caution if you have a history of diabetes in your family.**

Jaune laid panting on the floor of the arena, smiling goofily with his eyes closed despite the sweat, dirt, and mayor amounts of pain covering his body. Across from him sat Pyrrha, she too smiling, though she was not nearly as tired as he. They were smiling because for once it was clear he had improved. He had been able to block more hits, evade more swift attacks, and absorb more punishment. He wasn't nearly as strong as anyone in either team JNPR or RWBY, but with the rate he was improving soon he wouldn't be far off.

For the first time in a very long while, Jaune felt like he belonged at Beacon, and, even if he didn't believe her most of the time, Pyrrha's claims about him being a good leader didn't feel as empty as he once felt like they were. He wasn't the best fighter, but he had learned to not focus on that. Now he and Pyrrha instead trained almost exclusively in defensive strategy, the fighting style that complimented his massive Arc aura and detail oriented mind in battle the best.

He heard the telltale sound of a pair of high-heeled boots walk over towards him, stopping just beside his head, and he smiled even wider as he felt a pair of soft lips against his, even if it was just for a moment and the owner of said lips backed up slightly with a disgusted noise coming from their throat.

"I was going to come over here and tell you that you did really well, Jaune, but that is not as important as this; you need a shower. Now." Jaune laughed at his girlfriend's words as his eyes finally opened and he was greeted by the sight of Dew Gayl pinching her nose shut while pointing towards where his teams dorm was. "Go. Now."

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He said as he got up, wincing slightly from the pain shooting through his body, giving his beautiful 'lady' a tired bow. "Sorry, Pyrrha, we'll talk later, I promise." His words were met with an almost expected serene smile from his partner.

Pyrrha gave him a farewell and took her leave. Dew followed a safe enough distance behind him so that his stink trail wouldn't find its way up her nose again. She ignored the signs of warning that she was entering the Men's locker room, knowing that there wouldn't be anyone coming in anyway. Jaune was the only one who trained at this time.

Dew was glad that she had talked Pyrrha into moving their training sessions into the actual training rooms whenever she visited, as the roof didn't exactly ever agree with her butt. Also, while she liked the outdoors, the indoors agreed with her far more. And this way, Jaune had a way to get clean immediately afterwards, and she could spend more time with him.

Jaune went up to his locker and gathered up a change of clothes, and Dew watched on as he began to undress. She always did, it was like a ritual at this point.

Her violet gaze wandered over her boyfriend as he swiftly removed his cuirass and gauntlets, his movements practiced and calm, just how she liked it. Everytime she got a chance to see what Jaune's body had become over the year she had known him, Dew reminded herself to be extra nice to Pyrrha as thank you for transforming what she heard had been a scrawny teen into the lean, muscled warrior that stood before her. Her insides turned warm as his hoodie hit the floor and she could see how his sweaty t-shirt clung to his body, showing off his defined chest and abs.

He never looked at her when he undressed, and she was thankful for that. She knew he was putting on a show for her, making his movement slower than they would have been had she not been there, but him making eye contact during said show ruined the atmosphere in her mind. She couldn't resist biting her lips as his jeans too hit the floor and lifted his legs up one at a time to take off his socks and give her a splendid view of his calves and thighs.

Call her a voyeur, she would agree. Guilty as charged, she thought, as his socks fell to the floor. Her lip biting turned to chewing as her heart rate sped up. His hands found the hem of his boxers, and she didn't dare look away as they fell from his body like all of his other articles. She had to close her eyes and imagine him fully clothed again to stop herself from jumping him on the spot. She was brought back to life from the sound of the showers starting up.

She opened her eyes and smirked as a thought entered her brain. School was over, no one would be coming into the locker room for the rest of the day. What harm was there in just shedding her own clothing and helping him wash up? Yes, helping him wash. That was what she was going to do, she decided. Dew always relished any and all opportunities to show Jaune a good time. She knocked on the side of the shower stall. "Jaune...? You wouldn't mind some... company, would you...?"

She could hear something drop to the floor inside the stall, a shampoo bottle she guessed, and she giggled at the blush she could imagine covering Jaune's cheeks.

Her giggle was only amplified in the empty shower room, echoing back and forth like a siren's call, and Jaune could feel excitement race throughout his body. He might have been tired and sore, but he would never turn down Dew if she wanted him.

After taking his silence as a yes, Dew swiftly, but quietly, shed her clothing before sneaking around the corner of the shower stall, feeling happy that Jaune's eyes were closed and he wouldn't see her coming, and gently pushed her chest against his, the warm water from the showerhead above flowing over both of their bodies as her lips met his in a deep, loving kiss.

Jaune didn't need his eyes open to see her, he knew her body so intimately at this point that he could just act on instinct. His hands immediately went for her waist, and his tongue for hers. Though his goal was to deepen the kiss, the pace didn't increase from his actions. He and Dew both sighed into the kiss, and her hands found his tight, muscular chest. There was a small amount of soap on it that made her hands slip easily down.

On the way, a lot of it had gotten onto her hands, making it feel infinitely better when her hands found their mark. She gripped his quickly hardening shaft in her left hand and pulled away from his lips with a smirk. Jaune expected her to start jacking him off, but all she did was take a big breath before going back in for the kiss. He groaned into the kiss before she pulled away again, but this time it seemed, for good.

"We gotta get you clean, now don't we...?" She sang into his ear. Her hand moved off of his erection and she grabbed the soap.

She lathered her hands until they were sufficiently soapy, and stuck her tongue out and giggled as her actions were revealed to be nothing but a big tease to what was to come.

He chuckled along with her, still enjoying her soft hands roaming across his body even if it wasn't in a strictly sexual way... _yet._ First she ran her hands along his arms, taking his hand in hers for a moment when she got to it, before moving along to his shoulders and neck. Jaune hummed quietly in contentment as she lathered and massaged his stiff shoulders, the noise _forcing_ Dew to kiss him deeply once again while her hands went around his sides to his back. She couldn't resist dragging her nails along the strong, chiseled muscles beneath her fingers while she lathered him up, and a giggle escaped her lips when her hands found his backside.

She moaned as Jaune's tongue pushed harshly against hers, and suddenly his hands were fully on her ass, massaging her cheeks while her breasts rubbed against his chest. Jaune's tongue left her mouth as she had to break the kiss, her hands finding the soap and lathering them up so she could take care of his chest and legs.

Something nudged against her leg and she licked her lips as Jaune's fully erect cock met her when she looked down. "Someone getting a little excited...?"

"Are you really that surprised?" He laughed out. His hands broke away from her body as she knelt down. She ran her hands down his thighs and his muscular legs, feeling every single inch of him as Jaune looked down at her in such a tantalizing position. Her hands found the area above his cock and he groaned as she transitioned down to his shaft. She gently dragged her fingertips across his shaft, up to his hand and smiled happily as he moaned out her name.

"I want to hear more of that..." she gasped out. She moved her right hand down to his thigh, and her left hand started pumping up and down his shaft in a slow, rhythmic motion. He fulfilled her wish happily, letting out unfiltered moan after moan. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at his face as his expression changed to several different looks of pleasure.

"J-just like that..." he groaned out, and she started pumping faster, the soap on her hand allowing her to easily glide over his cock. Her pace increased gradually, slow to fast, and she was amazed that she could make him feel so good just by jacking him off.

Dew felt Jaune take a staggering step backwards, his hand hitting the knob that controlled the water flow, and, once again, warm water rained down on them, washing away the soap she had covered him with along with any sweat or grime. Her free hand came up and cupped his balls as her paced increased even more, the way his cock twitched in her hands telling her he was almost at his limit.

"Dew...! I'm gonna cum...!" Jaune groaned as the amazing feeling of Dew's unfathomably soft hands became too much and he jerked his hips forwards as he climaxed.

Dew happily opened her mouth as Jaune came, his seed shooting into her mouth and onto her face for a moment before being washed away by the water. She played with the semen she had been able to catch in her mouth for a moment, the salty taste being something she didn't like at first, but now she couldn't get enough of it, before swallowing it.

"Delicious~," she sang after swallowing. She stood up kissed him, and he couldn't care less about the fact that she had just had his cum in her mouth. He kissed her back passionately, the warm water only serving to make things much hotter in a way. "Jaune..." she sighed, pulling away from him. She was standing directly under the water coming out of the shower head. "I'm wet." A moment of silence, and they both started erupting in giggles.

"What are you, five?"

"You laughed first," she countered with a wide, toothy smile.

"Well, I can help with that..." Jaune said, becoming serious once more. He pushed her up against wall of the stall and knelt down, like she had previously. His hands ran down her shapely legs, and her inner thighs as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her sweet smelling pussy.

He peppered her outer folds with small kisses for a moment before using two fingers to open her up. Despite the water flowing over them he could still tell that Dew, in fact, was telling the truth and her pussy was soaked. Wasting no time, he penetrated her with his tongue, pushing it as deep into her as he could, the gasp of of pleasure escaping Dew's lips telling him he was doing very good. He wiggled his tongue around, spreading her lips apart as far as he dared so his tongue could reach her g-spot. A hand gripped his hair and he took that as the signal to go even further, his tongue worming its way those precious few millimeters closer to the point where he knew Dew's orgasm laid.

"O-oh Jaune...!" Jaune's tongue slithering inside her was creating spark after pleasurable spark within Dew's mind and she made no attempt to hold back her loud moans of pure bliss. She loved when he ate her out, his tongue was so good at hitting all the places that caused her to go numb from pleasure, and it all felt beyond amazing.

She bucked her hips forward violently as Jaune hit the one spot that was more sensitive than any other. She let out a long drawn out moan, one that got louder and then quieter as he continued to lick. "Oh god, yes!" She started thrusting forward as he ate her out making the experience just a tiny bit more pleasurable. Her eyes were shut tightly as the pleasure continued to grow even to astronomical levels.

Jaune slurped and licked at a much more frantic pace, eager to make her cum, and make her cum hard. He wanted to hear her scream, his name, random curses, just whatever. He just wanted to hear it. More than anything. "Jaune, I'm gonna- ah- I- ohhh..." she couldn't seemingly get the words out, but the noises she was making told him everything he needed to know.

His tongue stretched out one final time and then he felt Dew's knees quake. She let out a scream of pleasure and relished in the feeling that once again Jaune had made her cum. She didn't cum much, or often for that matter, but Jaune's tongue so far had a flawless strike record, and she shivered as she felt him continue to lap at her slit to get all her juices. She felt completely drained mentally, but when Jaune rose up from in between her thighs and embraced her, she felt her mind regain some of its former energy and there was one last thing she needed. She stood up on her toes and blew gently on his ear before beginning to whisper softly, "I want you inside me, Jaune..."

She felt an emptiness in her body, and the only person could fill it was Jaune. Her hands encircled his neck and she lifted one of her legs so it rested against his hip, looking deep into his eyes.

Jaune didn't answer verbally, instead he leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting Dew taste herself like he knew she liked, before he lined up his member with her still noticeably wet folds and gently pushed into her, moaning along with her as the warm wetness of her core threatened to short circuit his brain.

They had only done this a few times before, but Dew had felt like it was time to do it once again. To share an intimate moment, and show how much they loved each other. There were so many things you couldn't get across with just words, especially with her. Jaune was a lot more well read than she was, and if you asked him what words you could use to describe love, he would have given fifty paragraphs. But she... she could hardly describe being sad in a way that people would understand.

When they were together like this, though, with him inside of her, then she could describe it all with feelings. Because you felt feelings, and you showed them, and you made the other person feel said feelings when you did this. There was no talking. Which Dew was ever so thankful for. She could get across to Jaune exactly how she felt, at that moment where both of their minds became one, and their bodies became electricity.

 _"I love you so much,"_ she said with her body.

 _"I love you too,"_ he said with his.

A rhythm was started, but neither knew by whom. They didn't care.

They moaned and gasped together as their connection grew stronger with each thrust Jaune made, but they hardly noticed their bodies movements or sounds. To them, it was just their connected minds, their love, and their shared pleasure, all singing in a ballad of emotions. They didn't realize, nor did they really care, that Jaune had put Dew's raised leg so it rested against his shoulder and that Dew had twisted her body so she was resting her head on her arms against the wall to the stall. All they felt was the increase in pleasure and how they both got closer and closer to becoming one.

 _"Cum with me, Jaune,"_ Dew's body screamed.

 _"Always,"_ Jaune's body answered.

Together their bodies pushed over the edge and a pair of symphonious screams of pleasure and joy echoed through the locker room, Jaune shooting his load deep into Dew's womb, both their bodies almost collapsing from their uniting.

Dew fell from her position, but Jaune caught her and pulled her close. He finally fell to the floor, clutching his precious girlfriend like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world. She pushed her head into his shoulder and panted, still gasping for breath and coming down from her orgasmic high. Jaune's seed drained out of her pussy and was washed down the drain.

"W-we should probably wash up again..." she said with a tired laugh.

Jaune didn't want to move very much after all that exertion, so he just reached for the shampoo and squirted some on his hand. Dew sighed in, this time much more subdued, pleasure as his hands ran through her hair. "You're so cute. I know a lot of people call you beautiful, and they're right... but you're very cute as well..."

She giggled softly before leaning up kissing Jaune's cheek. "And I know lots of people who call you handsome, and they are spot on, but you're incredibly sweet too..." they shared a laugh as Dew took the shampoo bottle and lathered up Jaune's hair too. They kissed again, lovingly, both of their bodies screaming one thing and one thing only:

 _"I love you..."_


	3. Gwen: Game with higher stakes

Gwen Darcy hated many things. For example, she hated how Dew always stole her shampoo, how Nebula kept nagging her about how they would go about getting to the moon someday, and how annoying it was to open a bag of chips while having cheesy fingers. But, if there was one thing she hated more than anything it was losing. For as long as she could remember she had been a very competitive person. She knew it was impossible to be the best at everything, but if it was a game she had to win.

That was why she was marching towards JNPR's dorm room, feeling slightly agitated. She had recently heard a quite boastful rant from one Nora Valkyrie about how no one in Beacon had been able to best Jaune Arc, her sometimes unfortunate boyfriend, in the fighting game 'Road Brawler' and how he could most likely defeat anyone at it. It made her annoyed because she, Gwen Darcy, was the greatest 'Road Brawler' player to ever walk Remnant, and she refused to have her image ruined by someone claiming that the simpleton she called a boyfriend was better than her at it!

She stood at the threshold of her destiny with eyes ablaze with passion and fury. There were so many things she wanted to do in her life, things like graduating and becoming a full on Huntress, catching the aforementioned shampoo thief in action, and now, pulverizing the one she had feelings for at a game of 'Road Brawler.' It was a rather simple list of things she felt, but they were certainly achievable.

And she was going to prove that to herself by achieving the last one right now. She knocked on the door and it ominously opened by itself. Somewhat unnerved by this she entered the dark room. "Jaune? Are you in here you big, handsome idiot?"

"Ah... Gwen... I've been expecting you..." came a voice from the darkness, one that Gwen vaguely recalled being Jaune's 'Evil dark lord of shadows and death who bathes in dusk' voice. Within the shadows she could make out the shape of someone sitting in a chair with their back turned towards her as her eyes got used to the darkness.

She heard the squeak of a chair turning and Jaune's seemingly glowing cobalt eyes met hers. For a moment her breath caught in her throat, but then she recalled just who it was she was dealing with. She reached out her hand towards where she knew the light switch was and as the lamp in the ceiling above them illuminated the room she sighed at the 'evil' grin on her boyfriend's face.

"What the hell are you doing, handsome?" She asked in an almost tired voice.

"Stuff, Gwen. And things... so I hear you've been looking to challenge the master at his own game?" He asked, the 'evil' grin turning to something far less 'evil' and more 'evil genius.'

"Master? Oh no, Jaune, you see I am the master here. At everything. I never lose."

"Well we shall see about that won't we?" He asked in a strange voice, holding a pinky up under his nose and laughing in a very odd way.

"Are we actually going to do this or are you going to keep being weird!?" She was ready, so, so ready to kick his ass. Even more so now. Those ridiculous accents had pushed her over the edge and she wanted desperately to put him in his place. And he did have a place. Beneath her. None of her lovers were supposed to be better than her.

"Of course we shall, my dear Gwen, but this shall be no ordinary battle! For you see, I am a man-

"Boy. You're a boy, Jaune, no matter how 'manly' you act you will always be a boy." Gwen interrupted in a deadpan voice.

 _"I am a man,"_ Jaune repeated vehemently, "Who loves a nice bet. I will certainly agree to _defeat_ you in 'Road Brawler', but only if we raise the stakes a bit..." the hand not holding its pinky against Jaune's lip just beneath his nose began moving on his lap, seemingly stroking an imaginary cat.

"And what would this bet entail?" Gwen asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit intrigued now. She was also a betting person, so the idea of beating Jaune and getting something out of it sounded lovely to her ears.

"To really see who the greatest 'Road Brawler' player is we shall use lives, represented by our clothes. Every time you lose a round you lose a life, and as such must remove one piece of clothing until none remain..."

"You're. On." Was her reply. She never backed down from a challenge. Never. Jaune threw out his cheap disguise of pinky mustache and nonexistent cat and booted up the game as Gwen took the second controller and the seat next to him on his bed.

The air was filled with toxic competition and the want to destroy each other at a video game. The age old feeling of domination was the goal, and domination would now be mixed with humiliation for the one who lost.

The battle and everything before it, character selection and stage select, was over in what felt like an instant. On the screen the letters K and O flashed and Gwen smiled in a downright feral way. She had won the first round. Easily. She looked over towards Jaune and her smile faltered for a moment. He was smiling right back at her, an 'evil' smile, as he put down his controller and swiftly removed his overshirt, revealing the thin, almost revealing linen he was wearing underneath. She wasn't worried, she would never lose, and her smile grew wider after the small fault as she took in Jaune's lean but muscular torso.

When she won she was going to ride him long and hard...

The next round was over just as quickly, and Gwen still coming out on top. She watched gleefully as Jaune took of his linen too, his bared chest now revealed in all its glory for her eyes to roam over. Oh how she wanted to mount him right then and there, especially after kicking his ass so royally two rounds in a row, but no. She would contain her urges until Jaune was wearing nothing at all and he admitted defeat. Then she would have him worship her body.

"Is this all you've got, handsome? I'm certainly enjoying beating you and the lovely view it rewards me with, but I expected more from someone who was so boastful not 10 minutes ago..." she cooed, no longer worried about Jaune's smirk.

Which was of course still ever present on his face. It never seemed to go away and if anything it just got wider and wider every time he lost. She knew at that point it was just a smirk that you had when things weren't going your way and you were trying to play it off like it was all a part of your plan.

Round after round she won until Jaune was wearing nothing but his boxers, and Gwen was not focusing too well on the game at that point, but it didn't matter because she was still winning. She froze as the next round started. The final round. The round that would transition from the game to something even more fun (except of course a game running at 60FPS, nothing, not even sex, could beat that). A cold chill ran down her spine as the round started.

Her character charged Jaune's, her winning combo prepared and ready, and as their characters got mere pixels from one another... Jaune's easily sidestepped hers, uppercutted hers, and then proceeded to juggle his way to victory in under 10 seconds, Gwen unable to inflict even a single point of damage onto him. As the large K and O letters once again covered the screen Gwen felt her jaw drop. She had never once been flawlessly beaten in all her years of playing games, but here Jaune was, his 'evil' smirk growing wider by the second, having broken her streak.

"W-what!?" She stammered out, still disbelieving the past 15 seconds were even real.

"That's one life down for you, Gwen, you know what that means~..." Jaune sang, motioning gor her to remove an article of clothing.

She didn't care, she was wearing a jacket. She removed it as fast as possible and Jaune started up another round... that ended in exactly the same way as the first.

"You know," started Jaune, "It's a shame you're not wearing your dress today or this game would be over faster~!" She growled and took off her shirt, revealing her bra to Jaune who seemed to smile even wider at the sight.

"There's no way you're going to be able to do that again!" The next match went even faster. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Getting salty, are we, my dear Gwen?" Her lips turned up in a snarl at his words. She just need one more win, Jaune needed at least four... as long as she stayed level headed she could crush him.

Another round went by and Gwen's stockings hit the floor... followed by her skirt... then her bra... in the end she sat seething in her seat, one arm draped over her chest. She was angry and she refused to give Jaune a show, though it was clear he still very much enjoyed the view if the tent in his boxers was anything to go by.

"It seems like we're at the finale, doesn't it? One last duel to determine who's the real 'Road Brawler' master..." Jaune had to fight back hard against the laughter building in his chest. Gwen was looking so sour, clearly not expecting him to trash her so badly. But he had, and would continue to do so. He had grown up with the greatest video game players on Remnant, Noir and Violet Arc, and he had learned oh so much from them.

Jaune started up the final match, and Gwen took a deep breath. She was at a disadvantage now. Yes, now. Not any other time. He was just lucky. But now she only had one hand. Her pride refused to let her drop it. Jaune didn't deserve it. She would have to resort to the dirtiest trick in the book... button mashing.

Being a filthy cheater wasn't something she did. And she never wanted to be a so called "BMB" (button mashing bitch, as she called it). But desperate times called for desperate measures. Jaune started her up, and went in for the kill. Which she dodged by pressing her character's back against the right side of the screen. She pressed down on the D-Pad with her ring finger and mashed the kick button with her pointing finger. Jaune cursed and sent her a look.

Because the developers were asshole this specific thing never got patched, and anyone exploiting it was an asshole. Basically, due to the way Jaune's character moved, his attack arcs never quite hit anyone's hit boxes when they were ducked down in the corner... and if he got even a bit close her kicks would hit him.

"Gwen... don't be that guy."

"You're the one who started cheating in the first place!" She had no idea just _how_ he had cheated, but it was the only logical explanation! Lady luck couldn't favor someone so heavily and she refused to admit the fact that Jaune was simply far better than her at the game.

He sighed at her antics, feeling almost ashamed that the girl he loved would stoop to something so low, but she had. So now he would just have to go down with her. As sneakily as possible, while Gwen's eyes were still locked on the screen, Jaune made his way behind her, gently biting down on the, at the moment, unmarred skin of her neck.

Gwen gasped, her fingers sliding off the buttons, and he grinned against her neck as her character rose up.

But of course nothing ever went simply with Gwen, and she quickly put in the combo to unleash a flying uppercut as Jaune went in to hit her.

Jaune accidentally slipped as it happened, sending them both falling to the ground as he panicked and grabbed her chair for support. Gwen screamed in surprise, making both of them miss the announcer's voice announcing the winner. Some buttons were pressed as they scrambled to get up.

They paused briefly when they returned to their feet and blinked at the screen. They were back at the home screen of the console. They accidentally exited out of the game completely, the end results of their final match lost to history forever. Gwen's right eye twitched and she found she didn't care who the hell had won. She was nearly naked, Jaune was nearly naked, and she was more than just a bit angry. "Bed. Now." She growled.

Jaune smiled at her in that stupid, cute way of his that made her insides feel warm, but she was to angry to blush or the like. She needed release, and Jaune was going to help her with that. She stood up from the floor and as soon as Jaune too was standing she pushed him onto the bed, quickly straddling his waist and bring her lips down on his in a deep kiss. She didn't want foreplay or anything of the like, she just needed Jaune inside her, thrusting hard, so that was why she quickly began grinding her butt against his crotch, feeling his erection poking against her core. She growled into the kiss, feeling Jaune's hands cupping her ass and tugging down her panties.

She merely growled again at his actions, standing on her knees above him and ripping down his boxers just enough to release his rock hard member. She didn't bother with her own underwear, however, and just moved them to the side as she descended onto Jaune's cock.

Jaune threw his head back and groaned as she started grinding into him. Her velvety soft, wet, warm pussy constricting him as she leaned down to kiss his brains out. Their relationship was built on this kind of spontaneous stuff, so he was used to it all. But that didn't mean it didn't still feel absolutely amazing.

She stopped grinding into him and started bouncing on him. She let out a loud moan, causing Jaune to start thrusting in time with her movements. "Oh fuck, Jaune... s-stop!" He immediately did as she commanded. She gathered her breath and laughed. "Y-you up for another challenge...?" She asked slowly between pants.

"O-of course..." he smiled at her as his hands groped her magnificent behind, causing Another moan to erupt from Gwen's lips.

"L-last one to c-cum wins...!" She groaned as she leaned her forehead against Jaune's, her grey hair becoming a curtain as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

"You're on..." Jaune said with a smirk, kissing her deeply once again as he thrust into her. She met him on every thrust, trying to make him go as deep into her as possible, and had her mouth not been occupied by Jaune and his tongue Gwen would be panting wildly.

She tried thinking about other things. She found that if she thought about anything other than the fact that she was currently having sex, she had a pretty good chance of not cumming so quickly. She focused on the chill in the air, she focused on the almost comical sound the bed made in time with Jaune's thrusts... nothing really worked. She groaned and pulled away from Jaune's lips, letting out the loudest sound of pleasure that had ever come out of her as Jaune's hands found her breasts. "F-fuck me harder!" She didn't care if it made it harder for her to win, it made it even harder for him too.

She was not far from the edge, but if she had to... _lose_ she was taking Jaune with her. She turned around on his lap, leaning back against his chest as his thrusts reverberated throughout her body. Without Jaune's lips on hers she couldn't keep her mouth from lolling open and her tongue to hang from it as she moaned and panted. Jaune's cock deep within her, his hands on her breasts, and now his lips against the tender skin of her neck, it all felt beyond amazing. Her mind was going white, nothing within it except the pleasure Jaune brought to her, and she had to fight to not pass out.

Gwen's insides squeezed and squeezed on Jaune's shaft as his hips met her butt with a smack. He loved the feeling of her around him, and he loved her, so much so that he honestly didn't care if he won or lost their game. He just wanted to cum with her.

A rather silly thing to care about, but it was the most satisfying ending possible. Every time he thrust inside of her it felt like he was going to burst, and just as she called out his name he did so. She arched her back in pleasure as she came with him, her mind being sent into a frenzy of emotions and feelings, the nerves in her body exploding like a war was raging inside of her.

The both of them froze in a moment of pure pleasure - and then fell. She landed beside him and desperately pulled him closer, nudging her head into his shoulder.

For a moment they merely laid there panting, still connected, Jaune's semen mixed with her juices slowly dripping out from Gwen's pussy and onto Jaune's hips. They couldn't care less about him having finished inside her, that was a matter for later, now they just wanted to stay in this state of united euphoria for as long as possible.

A giggle from Gwen broke the silence, and Jaune quickly joined in. "W-who won...?" She half panted half giggled out.

Jaune smiled down at her, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly before answering. "I don't know... but I think it was you..."


	4. Octavia: Toying around with love

**Maxaro: Finally. Fucking finally, this story is done. It took _waaaaaaaaaay_ longer than I would ever have liked, but nevertheless it's here. Happy fucking Halloween you spooky bastards!**

Octavia was bored. A familiar feeling for a lot of people for sure, but there was something about being stuck inside that made for more potent boredom than what she was used to. Despite being shy and reserved, as her teammates say, she was never much of introvert. That is, the 'in' part of introvert. She liked her solitude, and she liked her alone time with herself, or with her friends, but she disliked being inside. She loved the sun, and the good weather that spring usually brought with it. She loved people watching, she loved enjoying the crisp, fresh air, and hearing the people living their lives.

But she was stuck inside right now, and she was, again, bored out of her mind.

Jaune was visiting for the week, but the dork had forgotten his toothbrush. Just his toothbrush. He brought toothpaste, and mouthwash, but left the most important thing. Just thinking about it made her giggle at his forgetfulness, but that giggle quickly turned into a sigh and a groan. Him leaving his toothbrush meant that he had to go get one, being unwilling to go an entire week without one, leaving her all alone in her dorm while he went out into the town. It probably hadn't even been twenty minutes, but it felt like hours.

What was a bored girl to do, she wondered.

She considered maybe picking up a good book and sitting down for some reading, but that idea quickly made itself worthless as Octavia recalled that almost all the books currently in her team's room belonged to Nebula, and most, if not all, of them were a complete bore to her. They were too... disjointed and nonsensical. She knew that Jaune apparently liked them, him and Nebula had become friends that way, but Octavia herself just found the books uninterested. And she really didn't like heading over to the even stuffier library to find a book to read there.

So she just sat in her chair by her desk overlooking the school, lamenting over the fact that she and Jaune couldn't enjoy the nice weather they were having until he got back from his 'mission'. They had been apart for close to four months now, and Octavia had really missed him. Now that he was finally with her, she wanted to take every opportunity she could to be with Jaune. She wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to just bathe in his presence, and, most of all, she wanted to sleep with him.

She was a legally adult woman now after all, and ever since she hit puberty, Octavia had felt she had one hell of a sex drive. She wanted Jaune to touch her all over, to taste every part of her body, and to leave her in a panting, moaning mess on her bed... but that wouldn't happen right now. Because he wasn't here. And that made Octavia frustrated. Because right now, she wanted to celebrate her and Jaune's reunion.

And there it was again. For the third time today she'd randomly went off on a perverted tangent of thoughts and wishes. Maybe it was just her boredom, or maybe she was suffering some kind of echo of her period (she always did get upsettingly horny during that), or maybe she was just in a mood today. Whatever it was, though, it was distracting and she didn't like it. She shifted in her seat and looked around the room. The last few times she had those thoughts she didn't do anything about it, Jaune being in the room with her and all that, but now she was alone, and she found it was a bit harder to hold herself back from continuing that train of thought...

They hadn't actually done much yet; they had used their hands to pleasure one another, and that had been fun enough, but anything more than that had yet to be done. She was fine with that, it wasn't like they were in a hurry or anything, but at that moment she thought of going further. She thought of everything that that would entail. She thought of Jaune rubbing his hands all over her body, playing with her tits, eating her out, fucking her hard and fast, soft and slow. She thought of his taste, how good it had felt to have his cock in her hands. She shifted even more in her seat and stuck her hands in between her thighs.

She was getting a little bit frustrated now, there seemed to be no end in sight to her lascivious thoughts, and she knew that she needed to do something about it. Preferably fast. Jaune was out, but she didn't exactly know for how long. She started to sweat, her body was heating up, and her clothing started to seem more like an annoyance than a necessity.

"God, how could I let this happen now?" she asked herself, getting up from her chair and pulling the blinds down on the window, darkening the room and preventing anyone from seeing the following events.

Her team would be off training for at least another hour or two, they had let her and Jaune have some alone time since they hadn't seen each other for so long, and right now Octavia was very happy for that fact. She crossed the darkened room and made sure the door to the room was locked so that no one would come in and interrupt her. There was a quickly building heat in her body now, and she needed to take care of it before it drove her crazy. A smile crossed her lips as she sat down on her bed, taking a deep breath before she started rubbing her thighs together.

Her smile broke as a sigh passed through her lips, the friction created by her jeans clad thighs rubbing together feeling better than usual. Octavia had actually planned on saving herself for Jaune, to make their reunion more special, and as such she hadn't touched herself for almost a full week now, but she couldn't help it. Jaune just being here made her mind explode with perverted possibilities, and she just couldn't wait for him to get back. She needed release. Right now.

 _'Sorry, Jaune, but I need to do this...'_ she thought as she slowly pulled down her pants, quickly kicking them off her long, pale legs, before leaning back on the bed and spreading her thighs wide so that she could have perfect access to the fire between them. There was already a dark, wet patch on the front of her red panties, and Octavia couldn't, and didn't, hold back a moan as she let her hand wander down beneath the hem of them, her slender fingers running up and down her leaking folds a few times before she let her middle finger slowly push into her entrance, her free hand beginning to pull up her shirt.

Slowly, the cloth slid up her pale, soft skin, and the feeling gave her chills. She shivered, feeling electricity crawl its way up her spine and goosebumps form on her flesh. She needed to do it fast, she knew, but she didn't want to. As much as it was probably more than likely a bad idea, she really wanted to at least start slow. She didn't push her finger in too deep, not yet. The feeling she got from teasing herself was amazing, and one of her favorite parts of this. It was something she always did. She inhaled sharply and held herself back from just going directly for her clit.

When her shirt finally went above her chest, Octavia didn't hesitate to let her free hand wander right to her breasts. Her hand slipped under her bra, her fingers catching around one of her already erect nipples, she started panting blissfully as her other hand started working her pussy a little bit faster. She rubbed at her labia softly, every now and then taking the opportunity to slowly insert the tip of a finger inside. She always pulled out before going too far though, that would come a little later. Not right now. It would feel more amazing if she just waited. Just a bit.

"Oh... oh…!" she gasped, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. She squeezed her breasts and teased at her nipples, pinching them a tiny bit. Right about now, she was starting to feel like the rest of her clothes were only getting in the way, so she sat up and pulled her hand out of her panties, forgetting about everything other than her pleasure. She threw off her shirt, and then her bra, though she kept both her socks and panties. Once almost fully nude, she laid back down and decided it was time. She pulled her panties down a bit more, and carefully inserted her finger all the way in, drawing out a long, almost needy mewl from her soft lips.

A part of her really wished Jaune could see her like this. That he was right there with her. She wanted to see his reaction to being able to watch her heaving, bare chest, her tousled scarlet hair pooling beneath her, her usually calm and happy face twisted in craving desire, and her dripping wet folds. She wanted to know how he would react to her body in such a state, and the thought of Jaune watching her as she slowly pumped her middle finger in and out of her pussy made Octavia, if possible, even more turned on.

"O-oh, Jaune...!" she gasped, her eyes shutting tightly as she curled her finger inside herself, just barely brushing against her limit, before she pulled her hand away from her pussy, her hips jerking slightly as she panted. She had almost came right then and there, but she had stopped herself. It felt so good, and she wasn't ready for it to end. If she came now, when she was so sensitive after her 'almost celibacy', Octavia knew she wouldn't have the energy to keep going, she'd just collapse in a twitching heap on her bed. So she kept herself from going that far.

Instead, Octavia reached towards one of the drawers in the nightstand next to her bed. She pulled it open and let her hands wander blindly until she found what she was looking for. It was a small, pink, plastic egg, attached with a cord to a small remote. And it had been one of Octavia's best friends since even before she met Jaune.

It was a big secret, a gift from her sister. They had always been close, and her sister had given it to her when she had started 'noticing' boys in a sexual way around the age of thirteen. She supposed it was a blessing that her sister viewed this stuff as sort of natural and not like something to be ashamed of. She also supposed it was a blessing that she got to use such a thing at such a young age and really explore that side of her life. It wasn't something most people got to do. When her team had found it, the following conversations certainly proved that.

She returned her hand to her pussy, slowly rubbing at it, still breathing heavily and moaning as she played with the sensitive flesh. She brought the vibrator down to her slit, and took a deep breath before putting it on the weakest setting. She hadn't put it inside, but it still felt incredible when it started buzzing against her pussy. She huffed, her body tightening a bit as she let out all the air in her lungs and then loosened completely as she started stuttering out random curses.

"F-fuck…!"

She wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to handle the other settings at this point, she was just too damn sensitive right now. A week was a long time, especially when she had kept getting so turned on in the shower, only to deny herself pleasure over and over again. It was torture, but it was the best kind of torture.

She threw her head back harder onto her pillows as she rubbed the vibrator up and down her wet lips. She was preparing for something even more intense than this, and she knew that if she dared do it now, she would cum immediately. Her fingers twitched, and she very nearly pressed the button on the remote. Her body was really responding to the pleasure now, it was almost as if she were nervous, jumping at every little noise that wasn't her own (and there were a lot of those). Every jump though, made her jerk her hips against the vibrator, sending more and more severe jolts of pure bliss through her body, and Octavia had to fight against herself to not just jam the toy against her clit so she came. She wasn't done yet. She wanted even more pleasure than this.

With a loud whine, Octavia rolled over on her bed, sticking her butt up in the air, burying her face in one of the pillows she'd been resting on only seconds earlier, while still running the egg up and down her soaking wet pussy, her juices dripping down and staining her sheats. She didn't care though. She only cared about getting as much pleasure as possible.

"J-Jaune…! Ja-uney!" she moaned loudly, her voice only slightly muffled by the pillows against her face, as her hips once again jerked involuntarily against the buzzing, _magical_ pleasure provider in her hands, making her almost beg herself for more. Her body wanted to cum, badly, but Octavia wouldn't let it. She fought against her body's movements, lessening the pressure she was applying on her pussy so that she wouldn't accidentally cum again. She was completely lost in the pleasure, her body heaving with the panting breaths she took to try and calm down, the only thought going through her mind being how good it felt.

The noises she had previously jumped at became easier and easier to ignore, until the only things in Octavia's world were the buzzing of the vibrator, her own pleasured moans, the immense pleasure washing over her every second, and the phantom image of Jaune watching her. Encouraging her. Making everything feel even better. She'd stopped burying her face in the and her mouth had fallen open some time ago, her tongue limply hanging out of it as she reigned in the urge to hump her hand, while her eyes had glossed over around the same time.

So lost was Octavia, that she didn't even hear the sound of her team's door being unlocked and it being opened. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone in the room anymore, she was too focused on riding out this tsunami of bliss.

To say Jaune was frozen would be an understatement. He was encased in ice, not able to move a single muscle as he stared on in amazement. He had in no way expected _this_ , but even then, how the hell could he have prepared for it had he known it was what he'd be returning to? He'd just gone to get a toothbrush from the store, though, it had, admittedly, ended up taking quite a bit longer than expected. The bullhead got delayed, he realized he didn't know his way around at all, he had ended up sightseeing for the better part of thirty minutes whilst looking for a store, and when he finally got there the lines were a nightmare.

But to come back to this?

Was he really gone so long that she resorted to masturbation to pass the time?

Jaune couldn't help but smile at that. Octavia was always kind of impatient in ways, and she never handled boredom well. It was kind of cute in its own unique way, or at least he thought so. And incredibly hot. Even after just watching it for a couple of moment, Jaune could feel his pants tighten just from the sight. He could see everything; how Octavia's legs were shaking as she forced her ass in the air, her soft, milky thighs covered in juices, and her hand, which was quaking even worse than her legs, as she held the vibrator against her very, very slick pussy. He could hear her moans clear as day, he could swear she was holding nothing back.

Almost unconsciously, Jaune took a tentative step forward, letting his bag fall to the floor. He thought for sure Octavia would hear it, but she didn't. He carefully shut the door behind him and asked himself just what the hell he was doing, getting no answer to his question. He had _no_ idea what he was doing anymore. Or what he would do now. He was just doing what his body told him to do. His brain had little to do with anything anymore.

He licked his lips, and he realized he could smell her arousal. Just like when he had been here last time, and helped her get off then. He had fingered her for an hour at least, and she had came about five times purely from his insistence that she get as much pleasure as she could take. But this time it was a much more intense smell, he wanted to taste it so badly.

Jaune could feel his jeans grow uncomfortably tight, and he took even more steps forward. He thought Octavia would turn around blushing and screaming, but all she did was continue to fidget around in pleasure, and rub the vibrator against her delicious looking pussy. He was only a few feet from the bed, and he could see it clearly; so pink, and pretty, and perfect. Had Octavia not drawn the curtains closed before and left the room in almost darkness, he was sure her flower would be glistening and almost shining in the light. It looked so inviting that he was completely unsure why he was just standing around at this point.

Hesitating no more, he dove in quickly, not even stopping to ask himself if he should. He grabbed the vibrator out of Octavia's hand, and went face first into her pussy, licking and kissing her folds lovingly as soon as his lips made contact. She cried out even louder than before and dropped the remote as she came. Hard.

Both the shock of cumming so suddenly and the foreign tongue deep within her folds took hold of Octavia at the same time, and she had absolutely no chance to prepare herself for the wave of pleasure that practically drowned her when she came. She still felt the vibrator pushed against her clit at the same time as a very skilled tongue pushed itself inside her, the sounds of someone swallowing making its way to her ears even as she moaned loudly.

Someone was eating her out and drinking her cum, even as they pressed her treasured vibrator against the most sensitive part of her slit, and there was only one name on Octavia's mind.

"You're still as delicious as ever, Tavi..."

 _'Jauney...'_

It was Jaune who was crouching behind her, keeping her ass in the air with one arm as he pushed the buzzing egg against her clit. He had let his tongue leave her folds to speak, but, to Octavia's great relief, he quickly pushed it into her once again, prolonging her orgasm for so long that she was almost sure it turned into a second one, and more of her juices continued to run into Jaune's waiting mouth.

"J-J-Jaune!" She squealed, tears of bliss pooling in her eyes as her hips twitched and jerked every time her blonde knight's tongue so much as moved within her. She was in heaven right now, and she could only hope she would never, ever return to Remnant. At least as long as Jaune stayed with her.

He almost hungrily ate her out as she moaned his name, and loud pleas, and confessions of love that were at the forefront of her mind. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but there were only a few things she could actually managed to coherently let out. It just felt that insanely good.

"J-Jaune! Fuck, I love you s-so much~!" She couldn't hold anything in, it all came out. Every word was a scream, and Octavia found she didn't mind if the neighboring dorms heard. She probably would later, she surely would, but in this moment all that mattered was Jaune's tongue.

Jaune himself loved Octavia's taste. When he had licked his fingers clean the last time, it hadn't been this good, only having been able to get a little bit of her cum, but now she was squirting like a fountain, and he had the perfect opportunity to enjoy it all he wanted. The screaming died down to whimpers, and moans, and Octavia finally stopped cumming so violently. She had lost control of her legs a long time ago, and would have laid flat on her stomach had he not been holding her lower half up, twitching in pleasure and panting.

Finally, he let her collapse onto her bed fully, taking only the smallest of moments to wipe off his face on his shirt-sleeve, looking down upon the writhing, twitching mess he'd left his girlfriend in.

Jaune couldn't help but smile, and moved up to catch Octavia's lips in a kiss, one that she tiredly returned without hesitation. Without a doubt that had been the biggest orgasm she had ever had, and it felt so fucking amazing that she was sure she'd never feel anything like it ever again.

"I love you too, Tavi," she heard Jaune say in a whisper. Her own taste lingered on his lips as he kissed her, and Octavia realized that even after that, she was still horny. She would be somewhat satisfied if they stopped here, oddly enough, but fuck would she love to get even more. So much more. She didn't _need,_ just _wanted._ She _wanted_ Jaune to fuck her. She _wanted_ it rough, she _wanted_ it gentle. She _wanted_ to suck his cock, she _wanted_ his cum on her body, inside of her, anywhere he wanted it to be.

She just craved it so fucking badly. And as she looked up at Jaune, his eyes told her that she was going to get it.

Rolling over onto her back, Octavia presented the entirety of her still panting form to Jaune's almost _hungry_ gaze. She might not enjoy it when other people looked at her like this, but when he did it, she couldn't help but feel excitement tingling within her. Slowly, she brought her arms to encircle Jaune's neck, pulling him down towards her so that she could kiss him once again, but before she was able to connect their lips, Jaune turned his head away and instead began to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of her neck.

Octavia couldn't help but moan at the action, and hearing that made Jaune only more excited himself. He'd helped her cum, but now he wanted to have some fun too.

"Ahh~..." Octavia gasped softly as he moved up from her neck to gently nibble on her cute earlobe, but even as good as it felt, she really didn't want to do any more foreplay right now. She wanted Jaune to fuck her.

Hoping to be rewarded with a reaction, she began to grind her bare nethers against Jaune's own crotch, her juices staining the front of his trousers as a visible shudder passed through him. An action Octavia didn't miss.

"Please, Jauney~..." she whispered huskily as she managed to pry him away from her neck, her own face burying in his, "I need you inside me…"

It would be their first time going this far, but both Jaune and Octavia felt more than ready to take that step now. Though, even if either of them _had_ actually felt unsure, the passion of the moment had made them both too excited and horny to stop.

Standing up straighter before Octavia, Jaune brought his hands down to his pants, quickly undoing his belt and pulling them down, leaving only the strained fabric of his boxers to contain his erection. Seeing what he was doing, Octavia tried to sit up and help him with the removal of his oh so burdensome clothes, but before she had the chance, Jaune leaned down over her and pressed her back down onto the mattress.

At this point, both of them were practically shaking with pent up lust, but despite this, Jaune managed to rid himself of his underwear quickly and Octavia had to bite her lip at the sight of his erect member. She'd seen it a few times before, had it in her hands, and even in her mouth at one point, but she could swear it looked far bigger than it ever had before. And the mere thought of Jaune thrusting that into her made pant in excitement once more. Slowly, she watched as Jaune lined his cock up with her leaking folds, running the head up and down the outer lips at a torturously slow pace. It felt amazing, but Octavia still had to release a strained whine of displeasure at how he was taking so long. She felt like there was a big emptiness in her stomach that could only be filled with Jaune, and she didn't know just how long she could wait right now.

Her whines didn't fall on deaf ears though, and Jaune had to fight back a smirk at how desperate his scarlet haired girlfriend was sounding. He wanted to give into his urges just as badly as she was, but getting the chance to hear Octavia's beautiful voice twisted in need was just too tempting for Jaune to give up. He wouldn't draw out this _torture_ for long, however, as he himself was starting to grow desperate for release as well.

Sending one last look to Octavia to make sure she didn't object to what he was about to do—and recieving a quick nod in return—Jaune finally pushed his hips forward, both of them letting out moans that mixed and fused together as pleasure filled their minds to the brim. It didn't matter to either of them that their combined skill at lovemaking was nonexistent, simply relying on instinct and what little knowledge they did have was enough to cause euphoria to erupt inside every pore of both Jaune's and Octavia's bodies.

To someone experienced, it would look clumsy and unfocused, but no one could deny the passion that both the teens exhibited in their actions.

After what felt like hours of nothing but pure bliss, Jaune felt himself reach the limit of how deep into Octavia he could push himself and he had to take a moment to collect himself before he could move again. The warm, tight walls caressing his cock from every thinkable angle was almost too much for him to bear, but as soon as he heard the heavenly moans coming from Octavia's mouth, Jaune found that he could calm himself enough to not orgasm immediately. As much as he wanted this to be for him, as much as he wanted to be selfish after having helped her orgasm, he couldn't stop himself from caring more about how Octavia felt than he did about his own pleasure. He just couldn't. Unless she felt as good or better than him, he felt the whole point of them doing this became lessened. Just as that thought went through the blonde's head, though, he felt something encircle his neck, just like it had before, and Jaune's eyes, which had been previously closed, opened to be met with a sight he was sure would stay in his mind for years to come.

Octavia was staring up at him with an expression on her fair features Jaune couldn't describe as anything but _beaming._ Her mouth was hanging open, a small amount of drool running out the side of it, but he could still tell how happy she was from the way her eyes shone with love.

"F-fuck me, Jauney…" she breathed out lustfully as she brought her legs together behind his back, pushing him against her even more. "Make me yours~..."

Not trusting his tongue at the moment, Jaune decided not to answer with words. Instead, he closed his eyes once more and slowly pulled out of the warm embrace of Octavia's folds, a groan leaving his lips as he reached the edge of how far he could go without leaving her insides entirely. Only his head remained within her now, and he didn't waste any time before he thrust his hips forward, harder than before, feeling both pride and pleasure mix together within his mind as Octavia cried out in joyful bliss. His technique might be a bit sloppy, but neither of them cared about something like that right now. They were far too lost in the moment.

As soon as Jaune his hit limit again, he pulled out once more, creating a slowly increasing rhythm of thrusts that were only accentuated by the soft slapping sound that his hips made when the hit Octavia's firm behind, along with his gorgeous, scarlet haired girlfriend's moans.

Octavia felt like she was in heaven. There was no other way she could describe it. She'd never been very keen to experiment with sexual things, and as such the biggest thing she'd ever had inside her were two of Jaune's fingers, but now she could feel her insides stretch slightly to accommodate for his, to her, very sizable girth each and every time he thrust into her folds, hitting every point of bliss she'd ever found, along with a few new ones. And it felt incredible in every sense imaginable.

"J-Jauney…!" she managed to moan as she pulled him down towards her, mewling like a cat in heat when Jaune took the opportunity to kiss and gently bite her neck again. "D-don't stop! Please d-don't stop!"

Jaune himself had no intention of stopping as long as he had something to say about things; in fact, he took Octavia's words as encouragement to increase his pace, his assault on the delectable skin of her neck being interrupted as his features scrunched up from the focus he had to maintain to not reach his climax too quickly. It all felt so damn good, and he wanted to orgasm oh so badly, but not before he'd given Octavia all he had. He wanted only to orgasm when she found that peak along with him.

And that's when it hit him.

Not slowing down the pace at which he was thrusting into Octavia, letting out grunts and moans of pleasure every couple of seconds, Jaune straightened back up from where he had been buried in Octavia's neck, her arms hanging limply around his own. He then let his eyes wander to the small, yet noticeable object laying by Octavia's side, a smirk coming to his slightly parted lips when he reached out and snatched up the object. It was the vibrator she'd been using not minutes before, and from the green light shining on the controller, it was apparent it still had power left in it.

"Hng…! T-Tavi… I love you…" Jaune groaned as he brought the pink, egg shaped vibrator down to where their hips were meeting, only getting a glimpse of Octavia's face as she realized what was happening before he turned on the vibrator to the medium setting, pushed it experimentally against her clit, and her head slammed back into the mattress as her back arched from the new surge of pleasure Jaune's actions brought.

The moan that left Octavia's lips as her legs locked around Jaune's waist, pulling him as deep as possible inside her, could surely be heard by any inhabitants of the adjacent rooms to team NDGO's dorm, but right now, she couldn't give a fuck. Not a single fuck. Not when she could feel her body quake in pure ecstasy from feeling both Jaune's hard cock within the depths of her pussy and the speedy shaking of her vibrator against her sensitive clit. It was mindblowing, and if she'd previously thought that just having Jaune fuck her was heaven, then this, Octavia would decide later, was like meeting one of the Arc-angels themselves… only to realize that they were Jaune and they were fucking her again.

With a tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes that were rolling into the back of her head, Octavia came in absolute bliss, her tight walls clutching Jaune's hot length until he too couldn't fight back his orgasm any longer and he came as well. Several hot, thick ropes of cum shot into the deepest parts of Octavia's pussy, and she could only whimper and tremble at the foreign but immensely pleasurable sensation, not caring about the risks right now, while Jaune panted and moaned above her, his hips thrusting just a few more times to draw out their shared high for as long as possible.

For what felt like hours to the two of them, but was in actuality just a few minutes, they did nothing but bathe in the afterglow of the orgasms they had both succumbed to, Jaune falling down beside Octavia on the bed when his legs failed to support him any longer. The action caused his now semi-erect length to finally slip out from Octavia's folds, the redhead only able to mewl weakly in disappointment as she felt Jaune's cum slowly seep out of her sensitive nethers.

"T-that…" Jaune began to say quietly as he tried to calm his breathing, "Was… amazing…"

Octavia could only smile tiredly at her boyfriend's words, before she rolled onto her side so she could cuddle up to him; using the last of her strength to lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

Jaune chuckled lightly as he felt the familiar softness of Octavia's lips press against his cheek, one of his arms moving on its own to snake around her body and pulling her just a bit closer to him.

Both of them, as tired as they felt, were looking forward to the next time they could do _that_ again.


End file.
